Primo Atto
by Vanillais
Summary: Yes, the title is in italian, which I don't speak but bless google translate (if anyone who does thinks it's wrong let me know) but the fic is in Englsih. This is how Jason and Nico first met. I mean, before the Heroes of the Olympus series. More explanations on the notes at the beginning.


I was quietly procrastinating one day, thinking about how Jason and Nico are made for each other, and came up with something that can be summarized in something like: "hey, if Jason was praetor before loosing his memory, and Nico knew about both camps all along, that must mean they'd met before the Heroes of the Olympus series! Jason just won't remember, and Nico is way too selfless to remind him about it." I So yeah, that's what inspired this really really short (I mean, really short) fic. It's just 502 words long, but I tried to make their first meeting as simple as possible so I wouldn't look like some cheesy romantic cliche thing.

* * *

Jason was exhausted. He'd been all day long in meetings with the Head Counselors and suddenly being praetor didn't seem as enjoyable as it had been before. That was why Jason had had a few drinks that night. Not enough to get wasted, but enough to get him slightly happy and extremely sincere. Not that he lied often, but alcohol usually made Jason speak his mind pretty easily. But that was the whole point of it, right? Relaxing after a stressful day. He was on his way to his barrack anyway, and he wasn't breaking any rules, technically. Being praetor had its pros after all. That's when his path crossed with a young boy's.

They ran into each other, both way to lost in their thoughts to acknowledge their surroundings.

"Sorry." Jason muttered, eyeing the guy.

He was dark-haired, pale, skinny, and pretty mysterious. He had a what-the-heck-are-you-looking-at look, and Jason couldn't help but smirk.

"You're cute." He'd said it before he realized what it meant. He wasn't attracted to boys , but the guy was definitively cute. And Jason was a little bit too happy to worry about his own words.

The guy just looked up and muttered something like: "Is this the time?" which Jason ignored. Instead, he wanted to keep some conversation going.

"What's your name?"

The black-haired guy just frowned at him, and said:

"Nico."

"Nice name. But that's not English, right?" Jason asked, leaning against a wall, after he noticed they were in some kind of alley.

"No, it's Italian." Nico, it seemed, was in some type of hurry, since he answered rather harshly.

"I've never seen such cuteness around. You're not from Camp Jupiter, are you?" At this point, Jason didn't know if it was the alcohol or Nico that made him say such stupid things. He wasn't gay, he told himself. But then again, he was too busy checking Nico out to worry about what he said.

The dark-haired boy shook his head, confirming what the son of Jupiter had just said. And Jason wasn't sure if he blushed, because there wasn't much light except the moon's.

"Listen, I've got plenty of time left. You want to grab a drink?" Jason smiled, inviting the strange boy.

"No thanks. You seem to have had a few drinks yourself. It wouldn't do you good to drink more." Nico pointed out "I've got to go anyway."  
Was it just impression, or the guy sounded actually worried about Jason drinking?

"Oh, that's so bad." Jason pouted "Will I see you again?"

" I don't know." Nico answered, sounding rather mysterious and dreamish. He seemed to be a little lost in his own wonderland.

Jason just smiled, grabbed the guy's face, and placed a kiss in his cheek. Nico's eyes widened in surprise, and all Jason could do was wink while he walked away. The son of Jupiter didn't know, but he'd just placed a seed of hope and happiness in a heart that had seen life at its worst.

* * *

Okay, if you're here it probably means you made it through. Congratulations :DD Now, if it isn't asking too much, could you please express your opinion in the comments? It means a lot to me, even if it's hate. I mean, constructive critiscm, right?

Thank you very much for reading, and excuse my English mistakes (it's not my first language).


End file.
